creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ones from Beyond
Listen to me, who I am is not important, but what I am about to tell you will most likely be the most important bit of information you will EVER hear in your life. I am a high ranking member of a society that operates around you every single day- but you never realize it. We are called the Keepers of the Torch. We have existed for centuries and we are out to stop... THEM. My superiors have refused to let me share this with the general population, but I am doing so anyway. I think the time to warn the people is almost up and soon there will be no turning back. So listen! Who are the 'They' that I speak of? We call them the Shades. They come from a dimension called the 'Beyond'. The Beyond is nothing like any tangible plane of existence. It is a place of pure, oppressing darkness. Darkness so thick, you can almost feel it. And this is what the Shades are. Creatures of pure darkness and evil. Shades are the life force and essence of the most vile and evil people to walk the Earth. They look vaguely human, but are like three dimensional shadows covered in an impenetrable, swirling darkness. They have been watching the Earth since the dawn of time, when man first walked upright and developed civilization. Only one truly knows who or what the first Shades were or where they came from. Even the most antique and sacred texts our society possesses can not tell for sure. Over the years, many brutal, bloody murders have been committed, but never solved. But I can tell you the truth. Jack the Ripper? Shade. The New Orleans Axeman? Shade. The Zodiac killer? Shade. They killed for one reason alone. To feed on the life force of the living. Taking one's life force is not a clean or quick process. The Shade brutally takes it out of a victim, leaving only a bloody, mutilated husk of a person. Now, imagine all the most violent murders ever committed over years and years and imagine them all happening at once around you. This day will come. And it will come very soon. One day, the boundaries between our world and the Beyond will disintegrate. The world will be covered in a living darkness and the light of the sun will never be seen. This darkness will corrupt anyone it catches, turning them into a Shade. No one knows when this day will come, but we must always be prepared. How, you ask? The Shades fear only one thing in the universe. Light. Light banishes the darkness the Shades will bring about. Any sort of light will burn the darkness surrounding the Shade and destroy it. Any source of light will keep you safe- Flashlight, campfire, car headlight, burning torch, flares- anything at all! When the darkness descends, you will be safe in the light. And when that day comes, you will be prepared for the nightmare the Shades will bring. And I can assure you, the Keepers of the Torch will be doing our job to combat the threat the Shades bring, now until they are truly defeated. Category:Beings Category:Reality